officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Zach
Character Zach is a Weegee who wears blue and green clothing. Zach lives in the Dark Universe and is one of the very few heroes who live there along with another hero named Anthony. Zach came to save the heroes once he sensed Chris's evil power similar to Livion. He along with Anthony were killed by Blank-X. Story Zach was a Weegee who was born in the Dark Universe. And had lived there his entire life, and was one of the few who lived and fewer who were actually good in the Dark Universe. Eventually, the day came when he sensed the fight with Chris and decided to help the heroes battle Chris. During the fight, he displayed impressive feats against Chris. However, once the fight ended he joined their quest and had witnessed the fight with Galaxion, Sqeegee, and The Outsider/Insider. Eventually, a month passed where he trained with the heroes and gained his Delta form. Until Vileon and Zelos attacked Weegee's home planet. Which he also joined the fight, and later spectated the fight with Galaxion and Photohon, and also continued spectating even when the heroes were fighting Photohon. Until he and Anthony decided to unleash their new forms. They were successfully beating Photohon with the help of the other heroes they were able to weaken Photohon to his base, but it was then Photohon used Aurion Rage, and injure everyone including Zach. He spectated the rest of the fight with Photohon until Hermin's death. Where he and the other heroes were teleported by Concordea to meet with the gods. After the conversation, they were teleported back to Weegee's homeworld. As another month had passed by him and the other heroes didn't do anything except for Blank (who was making Hermin-X at the time). From then he and the other heroes met Echo and witnessed the fight with Galaxion and Shiroma. He was also present at the fight with Cyro and Aurora. Soon 3 months passed by, and he was involved with another fight with Galaxion and Photohon. But they retreated and was informed of Blank-X. In the next few months that passed by he and heroes finally met with Blank-X who now had the Reality Shifter. During the fight, Zach was killed by Blank-X. Role in Weegee Chronicles Zach was a hero who lived in the Dark Universe which was extremely rare he came to help the heroes once he sensed Chris's power, and assisted a lot against the fight with Chris, and was also a part with all the other heroes when they all shot a beam to kill Chris. After the fight with Chris Zach started assisting the heroes with their other fights such as the fight with Galaxion. He was later killed during the movie by Blank-X. Abilities Zach was shown to have basic abilities, but Zach was also shown to be using pretty large energy balls. It's also worth nothing that he won against Chris in a beam struggle even though Chris was far stronger than Zach and since Zach's beam didn't do much to Chris anyways. Zach is shown to have a second form called his Delta form. Relationships * Chris Chris doesn't think that Zach is all that strong, but was proven wrong when Zach won in a power beam struggle even though Chris tanked it, but Zach still won against a power beam struggle against Chris who was far stronger. * Weegee Weegee was at first confused and unsure about him, but once he saw that Zach was here to help them on defeating Chris. After the Chris fight, they became allies with each other. * WC Heroes The heroes were likely unsure and confused as Weegee was, but when it became clear that Zach meant no harm on them, and was helping them in their fight with Chris both Weegee and the other heroes became allies with each other. * Sqeegee Zach mocked Sqeegee after Weegee dodged Sqeegee's deflected Weegee's blast, then Sqeegee got REALLY mad by stating he can kill them all in an instant. * Photohon Zach was shown to be enemies with Photohon as he along with Anthony helped the heroes fight with Photohon. This is also the first time Zach used his Delta form in an actual fight. He gained the form for the first time during training. Facts * Zach is the second fan requested character in the series. * Zach is one of the only known heroes who live in the Dark Universe. Category:Dark Universe inhabitants Category:Heroes Category:Fan characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters